Unexpected
by IdiotDrool
Summary: She didn't like him. Like all the other fangirls did and for some reason she hated him. Without a very good reason. But he isn't like as bad as she thought he was. SakuraNeji fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 1**

She didn't want to be alone with _**him. **_She didn't like to speak to him or any of his team mates. Tenten not included. Lee had an occasional acception. Was it fear…no, uncertaincy describe her feelings better. She didn't know him well and yet she disliked his presence so much. Could it be because of the rumors that she'd heard about him? Some say he couldn't be human in preference of strength. Other said that he must be an angel to have such an appealing appearance. She really didn't know what to think of him but she knew one thing: She didn't like him.

But here she was across from him with only a small fire to separate him from her. Eating with him. Thank god the hyperactive blond wasn't here to make things a hundred times worse. It was like having dinner when you know there is something better to do. Except she was in the middle of god-knows-where, eating instant ramen, on the muddy dirty floor. Due to the morning drizzle. And what she really didn't like was how quiet he kept. Sighing she brought the shrimp flavored noodles into her mouth and into an unsatisfied stomach. Which for a fact, had been grumbling uncontrollably all day. He must have noticed because he insisted on camping when the walking had barely even started. Then she remembered the "surprise" ambush that had taken place earlier.

Turning her attention to the purple, puss bleeding cut on his left cheek she gave a small call of his name. "Neji, your wound." Silents replied her coldly. When they get back to Kahona she would go give Tunsade a long complaint on how work with Huuyga Neji isn't corporative. He looked at her with those shining silver eyes. Struggling to keep the urge of murder at bay she shifted her weight to her left knee, allowing her to face a blue bag that she brought along. Reaching out for a medical kit her hand got a grip on something pulling it out she saw it was a pack of matches. The cardboard box which the matches were held was soaked and soggy from the rain. _'No use for them now I suppose'_. Pulling herself to both her knees she was able to locate and retrieve the first aid kit.

She got up and planted herself next to him. She dropped with a thud. She took out the cotton balls to her dismay were drenched. Then she dabbed it in alcohol she felt a sting and looked at the gash in her thumb. She looked at Neji who was now staring hard at the fire. This angered her to the limit of which she had to bite her tongue from saying something she shouldn't. Her fingers tingled when they touched his skin. She felt him shuddered making her almost smile. At least she knew he was somewhat human. The cotton brushed against the bluish-purple skin he didn't so much as flinch.

"Does it hurt?" Why did she ask when she knew he would never answer? Sakura shoved loose strands of pink hair behind her ear. She gave a weak yawn before adding a bit more pressure to his wound.

"No." Sakura looked at his eyes that never once left sight of the fire. In confusion she studied his face for a minute. Admiring the masculine curve of his chin, the way his nose dipped down from his forehead. He hung his head to the side letting the chocolate locks dangle around his face. She was about to move them aside when she realized he had done this on purpose. Nervously she scratched the imaginary itch on her cheek.

She waited a moment before saying, "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare." Again Neji said nothing. It's not like she expected him to anyway. Deciding that the infliction was clean enough she rubbed in some ointment on it. He stirred a bit with his legs but calmed down enough to let her give him a bandage. They sat there for what seemed years. Suddenly her eyes felt dry and her limbs went weak. Signs that she was in fact bored. She wasn't the one to give into silents so easily though she could feel herself falling asleep.

"What do you plan on doing about them?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura was still surprised he even bothered to speak. He gave her a looked at tilted his head a bit telling her to look at the bushes. At first there really wasn't much to look at then taking in the scene more she could see clear distinctions of two people.

"I'll take care of it tomorrow. I doubt things will go one tonight." Her voice was quiet and stern. She took one more look toward the bushes. "We should take turns standing watch."

In acceptation to her plan he gave a small nod. Yawing once again she slumped into the tree base. The sharp bark splintered her skin but she was too tired to notice it as much as she should. Her eye lids suddenly drew heavy. Unable to hold back the urge any longer she drifted off slowly. Sleep took her hand, buried her in its warmth, and held her wanting never to let go.

_Dream_

_It was back in Kahona so many years ago. Ino was beside her laughing. "Sakura, Sakura isn't this fun?"_

'_Whats so fun?' Ino began singing a lullaby that Sakura had once heard. The blond girl began swaying as she sang, "Rosies and Doies all around. Pretty and lovely, with such a sound as the blue birds are singing. And the church bells are ringing. Will you, oh, please will you, be my bride today? Be my bride? Be my bride today." It wasn't the lyrics that made Sakura shiver uncontrollably it was the way Ino sang. The sweetness was replaced with a terribly frightening voice. One of which was too deep to fit a little girl. Nor a human by all means._

"Aaahhh!" Sakura yelled out in her sleep. Sweat dripping down her body as she quivered constantly. Neji, after hearing such a blood churning scream, rushed through the tent that he had set up.

"Sakura!" He looked around franticly; searching every corner of the small hut. When he didn't find anything, he let out a sigh of relief then looked to Sakura questionably for what had caused her so much distress. Fear was barely visible in those eyes of hers. But the Huuyga eyes don't miss much. "What happened?"

She looked at him not sure what he was asking. "Where am I?"

"I built it."

"Yeah, but it wasn't here before….before I went to sleep." No sooner had the words escaped her lips he was gone. It didn't take her long to figure out that he had carried her here. The question is why? Why would he carry her to the tent? Why would he create a tent in the first place? He never informed her that he would. Slowly she was able to drag herself towards the heavy flaps of the tent. It wasn't until her bare foot had touched the slimy brown liquid that she noticed there were no shoes to protect her feet. 'You sure are thorough, Neji.' Retreating to get her sandals she caught a glimpse of black. The medical nin was skilled enough to know that she was surrounded and most definitely out numbered. 'Neji,' she automatically thought. She hated herself that moment for thinking the slightest bit about him. Smirking, Sakura slipped on her shoes and reached for a kunai. "This kind of excitement this early just isn't healthy."

"I agree."


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 2**

'That's not Neji's voice.' Sakura lunged forward in an attempt not to be wounded. A task at which had failed. Her arm now bleed, the kunai that caused it still connected to her forearm. 'I've had worse'. Tearing the weapon from her injured arm she was able to block another attach by a short stubby little man that could barely pass off as a child. Children _didn't_ have beards, nor did they have deadly, poison charged, weapons in hand. He was scruffy looking, much like Sakura was right now.

"Sorry there _Miss,_"He really did sound apologetic, "Hate to be the sour of you day miss but you got a scroll that we need."

"Oh?" Sakura's sarcasm had not helped at all. Actually she thought she had seen a smile on his chapped lips and the rotten yellow teeth that she regretted glancing at. 'That little devil' she said as he disappeared into thin air. It seemed that a gush of wind passed and Sakura smiled, "You like to play hide and go seek." She could feel him mock her, just like she could feel ready to strike behind her. There was a flash of green and the man found himself on the floor unable to move everything -except his dirty little mouth-.

"So…?" Sakura said causally. "You're here because-?"

"I ain't talking." Sakura suddenly felt grateful of Ino's boring teachings of psychotic jutsu. She had been consciousness enough through the lesson to learn the technique. Forming hand signs she could feel a part of her reaching to him and taking in the information she was looking for. "So you're from the cloud, eh? Here to steal the scroll to ruin the alliances between Kahona and Mist, you little trouble maker. And you came in a group of five, ne?"Completely flabbergasted he searched for words in his mind to conclude what he just happened. He was about to ask her what she just did but she beat him to it, "Ninjutsu, stupid." And to that his mouth spoke no further. And then she suddenly remembered, oh yes, _Neji_. She gave the man a pitied look before slipping out to the shadows behind the tent. Green eyes darted left and right. No Neji to be found. But the second best thing, another cloud ninja, who clearly didn't see her within those three feet that they were apart from each other. A kunai landed in his back successfully knocking him out. She swiftly walked to the dying man that's when she saw Neji sitting silently sharpening his weapons. 'Does he know about the attackers?' "Of course," Sakura scolded herself, "the smartass knows everything." She approached with swift steps. To his rear she could make out three bodies, blood flowing from each man's chest like pipes.

"How did…?" She dropped herself next to him. And watch through narrowed eyes as he continued to insure pointiness to all his toys. And after a moment he looked up to meet her intense stare. He looked at her blankly not really taking in her presents. Then she saw something, at first it was so small it was barely recognizable: Amusement…

"Smartass, eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 3**

'Well, let's go he says. Do this he says. The cloud ninja he says -again-.' She dodged a sudden branch. It would be some much easier if she _**could**_ move her damn left arm. "Fucking midget," Sakura had mumbled though she blamed Neji mostly for some strange reason. She smiled when Neji turned his head to stare at her in somewhat mild…shock. "You never heard a girl curse before?" She made sure to make it sound as innocent as possible but the Hyuuga ignored her and maneuvered ahead.

"Smartass pretty boy," the kunoichi mumbled under her breath. 'If I don't kill you by the time we get back it would be a miracle.' In her mind's eye she imagined ringing his neck hard and long. Her arm swung limply as she leaned to the side navigated through the twined trees. In the far of distance Neji had seemed to have slowed down or was it that Sakura had caught up? He stopped all at once…the sides of his eyes littered with veins that stuck out against each other. Neji stood tall and unfazed as if he hadn't the care of what was around him. The Hyuuga were so swank. And they really didn't care who knew it. 'Basterds.' She loathed his presence. Finally as a yard separated the two bodies.

"Why are we at a halt?"

He didn't answer not like she thought he would. Just hearing his voice made her angry, not hearing those cold, emotionless words made her almost slap him. But somehow she had managed to restrain herself from doing so. Often she would find herself wondering how to start a conversation then she cursed her lack of will. He would not feel the contentment of her weakness. 'Over my dead body.' Neji didn't move so she didn't. He was quiet so was she. He would be the one to break first not her. Resting her aching body on the wood that now served as a seat, the pink haired kunoichi sighed deeply. Her body was over worked and the stress of the labor had gotten her vulnerable. As she waited her eyes lids began to drop, slowly she yawned every few moments she jerked forward in an effort to keep herself awake. Which for a fact was failing miserably, like most things today.

_**He**_ stood in the same spot.

_**He**_ said nothing at all.

_**He**_ was getting to be a very disturbing ninja.

Sanity was leaving Sakura ever so sweetly. "Neji! What the hell are you doing?!" Fingers turned to fists. She shot up and dug her nails into his arm, "Let's go! I'm tired of waiting for you!" As she pulled him another very strong firm hand struck down in her shoulder blade hitting a chakra spot immobilizing her right arm.

"Nobody grabs me like that." His un-pulped eyes narrowed into sinister glare. Sakura's body suddenly felt frozen when looking into white orbs. She felt frightened, horrified like a child who was let alone in the dark for the first time. The shock and realization overcame her and then frustration along with rage drowned out her common senses. In a mere second her chakra enforced leg swung straight for his head and meet it with crashing influence. Red blood splattered the floor and stained her clothes. Sharp pain sung in her lower abdomen. There was a limb going through one side of her body and coming out the other.

Her eyes grew dim and conciseness faded. Beside her neji rubbed his rather throbbing forehead the seal began to sting and itch. The burgundy juice slid down to his collar. The bitch couldn't have been more hurtful. He peeked over his shoulder and pitied the lifeless body. If she wasn't taken to medical attention soon Sakura would die. Why should he care if she did? The girl chose her own poison by pulling him away like that, as if he couldn't break her in half with almost no effort. Neji Hyuuga was a selfish man who didn't care for others. But something about her made him want to see just how far he could push the little kunoichi…He knew he would hate himself for this later. The fact that he was carrying the annoyance in his arms was proof enough that he was in fact getting to soft.

* * *

There was that smell. A lethal mixture of bleach, crappy lemon scents, and drugged sick people, was the official stench of a hospital. Even in her sleep she was able to recognize it. She vaguely remembered the cause of her being her. Ah, yes how could she forget, Neji.

Sounds of movement. Opening one eye and then the other she stared up to the chocolate locks of no other than Hyuuga Neji. He was standing back to her face. Sakura sat up and immediately regretted the action. Her body was sore and the room seemed to spin uncontrollably. 'I've had worse.' She repeated to herself over and over. Neji watched with narrowed eyes. Did she truly want to exert herself to the end? He watched clumsy feet trip and fall over one another; apparently her motor skills were a bit off for the moment. And finally she collapsed onto the floor.

"You really want to die?" Neji sighed not bothering to pick up the fallen girl. She tripped of her own stupidity. He was surprised when he heard her voice comment back.

"Not by your hands, smartass." He could have sworn he heard her _**smirk**_ as she referred to him as a smartass. Sakura shakily scampered to her feet. Neji had to admit Sakura was strong, for a girl. Taking in a few small breaths she walked herself to the bathroom where she had puke forcefully. When she saw the reflection in the mirror there wasn't much shock seeing the ghost that stared back at her. A woman with unnaturally white complexion, numerous green veins, blood shot eyes, and gloomy expression looked Sakura in the eyes. So this was the effect of Neji's attach.

'Hmm…I've had worse.'

* * *

**A/N**

**I might be missing something.Well I feel as if I am. Reviews will be read, updates will be made.**

**-Nichee (Don't ask what my name means cuz to be truthful...I don't know)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected 4**

"I refuse to work with the piece of ass," a pink haired konichi shot back to her sensei. Eyes hateful and annoyance placed on her famine features in an ungraceful like manner. 'A pretty sexy ass,' the inner Sakura whispered sensually in her mind, much to her displeasure.

Blue battled emerald for what seemed like decades. The intense gaze unwavering and the dead quiet that followed was almost laborious only to be broken by the sudden crash through the ceiling, which a certain blond emerged from. Blue eyes started to itch and Tsunade wondered if she was allowed to scratch. They felt dry. Tsunade sighed deeply, unknowingly rubbing her sore eyes. If she were to have blinked the action would be an automatic forfeit and she was not about to lose to her so called 'student.' "Why?"

"The guy is as talkative as a rock."

Chuckling mentally the busty woman circled her desk. Sakura looked at the new cherry oak desk that now sprawled over the new floor. It was too big and fancy for the simple style of the Hokage; the old one was so much better. The anger radiating in waves seemed have frightened Naruto as much to sink away to the back corner. That or the scowl she wore. Said blond raised his hand as if in school.

"Ano…Sakura-chan…?"

"_WHAT?!"_

Gulping he shook his head repeatedly, "N-n-never mind, it was…um, nothing important." Somehow he suddenly felt like he hadn't drunk water in days. 'Did suddenly get hot in here or what?' Absently his hand came to wipe the sweat on his brow. It a bad idea coming here if he were only to arrive to a exasperated pink konichi, who was now tapping her feet irritably at the shiny wood floors. He almost wanted to ask the reason for discomfort his friend was so openly showing, he thought against it. Why gamble is life now? He glanced at her; hair pulled pack into a ponytail cascading down her back and stopping at her hip. She was in her usual array, pink vest and cakky skirt/shorts dress-wear. If only her attitude was bright like the clothes she wore.

Tsunade cleared her throat; catching the two great shonobi that were before her. She was getting to old for this. Sakura was a headstrong replica of herself just in younger form. And the idiot cowering in the back corner was the nine tailed fox Jinchuuriki. Yes, indeed the young looking blond could take no more of this. She hoped Naruto was ready to take up the kage title. "Deal with him Sakura."

Emerald seemed to flare as the young girl looked at her 'Sensei' in the up most unbelief. "But he is so-."

"He is a Huuyga; specializes in locating people. And that's the type mission I'm intend on sending you on." The older woman crossed her arms as in saying 'top that.' Sakura stood mouth open wide ready to protest. But what the busty blond said was so rational...

"Hinata-."

"Hinata is on a mission with Ino and Sasuke."

Sakura let out a frustrated yell. Arms thrown up into the air and chakra radiating around her heavily. She looked like she was about to explode. Naruto shivered lightly. He knew what an enraged Sakura could do. She looked pleadingly at Tsunade but she just shook her head in objection. Pink hair fly as Sakura rotated desperately hoping Tsunade did not see the hurt in her eyes. "But he's just so annoying. The Huuyga is such a-."

"Smartass."

Suddenly the cherry blossom found herself staring into light pools of silver. 'Damn.' The longer he stared the harder it was to move. He feet felt like they were rooted to the ground, though her legs feel like they would give away. Those silver eyes melted a hole right into her core. What did he see? Thoughts, secrets maybe that she just couldn't hid from him. Green orbs focused on the floor, she didn't like the mental violation. Neji saw this, to his amusement, she seemed to be completely dumb struck, flabbergasted if you will and frightened all at the smae time. He knew her; just by one peek into her mind, her unsaid statements that never got processed to that rather big mouth of hers, those petite plush lips.

"_You…"_

She hissed like a snake. She was so damn attractive when it came to that fire. That hatred in the those two greens, it amazed him how worked up she could get, how daring she could be. In a way it was frightening but at the same time completely arousing to him in its own stupid way. But Huuyga Neji was a power hungry, self centered man and he was not about to get involved in this bundle of trouble just because wrapped up in a pretty package. A very curvy package.

"Hey you, Huuyga crawl back into the hole you came from!" Naruto suddenly found it necessary to protect his childhood friend from the pale eyed threat he saw before him. Neji didn't look as offended as Naruto had hoped but by the glare he gave back it was clear that he was irritated. But as he looked at Sakura he was shocked to see the intense anger, that was now set on him. Harunos despised being looked down upon as a being that could not defends it's pride,usually because they was not famous for the few ninja in the family (that is until the birth of Sakura), though it was not the case she didn't like it all the same.

Sighing deeply Neji relaxed himself. He would not be effected by such little words. Emotions has always be the down fall for all great people. The blond baka that was now waving his fist angryly in the young Huuyga's face was barely what it took to send Neji over the emotional boundary he set for himself. "As a gentleman I am happy to say, ladies first."

"What you say, teme?!"

"You got some nerve!"

Ignoring the two angry ninja bad mouthing him he turned to Tsunade who was busy drinking a cup of shake. Moving the cup slowly with her wrist the older woman focused her attention to the pale eyes that stared coldly.

"What do I owe the honor of seeing the Huuyga prodigy today?" She took a sip of the burning liquid, pleased at how into fired down her throat. The tone was clearly sarcastic. Pupil-less eyes narrowed at the blond. "Just kidding you where the man I wanted to see."

"Is that so?" His words were smooth and unsettling all at once. Just as his Uncle taught him to speak. Deceivingly, of course, but gentle enough to get under your skin time to time.

"Your Uncle teaches you well I see." Tsunade said unaffected by the mellow speech from the Huuyga, suddenly making the air in the room so thick she swore it could crack. "There is corrupt rebellion in the land of Mist. Villagers are not happy with trade sweeping into the streets. It is affecting the children and crime terribly by letting so many people into such a small area. People are being exposed to the crime and felony of the outside world. And as you should know that's not to good."

"So what do you want us to do about that?" Sakura said finally out of her cursing rampage.

"There is a terrorist gang, Manta, which has been killing many traders and merchants from foreign villages. I don't want you to destroy the group but teach them that violence is not the answer. Negotiate with them, make it so that crime is suppressed but trade still continues. Naruto is coming as well." Tsunade said glancing back at the jumping nin she recognized by the bright flaxen and distinct orange. Running around doing back flips and what not; delighted that he finally was able to see some action. He couldn't remember the last time having a mission.

"So you want me to find them, Naruto to reason with them, and Sakura to be the enforcer if they choose to refuse." Neji stated already analyzing methods and procedures that would bring success. Seeming ready for whatever.

"Yes." The older woman nodded already grateful she had assigned the pupil-less prodigy.

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Hai, Tsunade-sama, I promise vanquish the up roar in the Mist." He's blue orbs sparkled with determination but the smile he had sprawled ear to ear. 'The goof,' Tsunade thought smiling pleasantly to herself, he always found a way to help others, always wanting to do good. Even Sakura smiled despite the fact Neji would be joining her. The Huuyga's lips were in a straight line; he wasn't fond of gussy moments but he nodded either way.

"Alright you amateurs, dismissed!"

* * *

A boy mouthed into a pout; lips together as he scrunched his chin. In the eyes of some women that passed by it might have been considered cute, but if you knew him only a few seconds before hand you would have thought differently. This boy was not much of a boy at all, actually he was a young man barely over the age of nineteen. On his back a heavy load of camp equipment that look more like a blimp and just a few feet ahead of him were two people, his companions. One which he despised dearly, the other who he was sure took steroids for she had whacked him into the ground not too long ago. Not only was his head throbbing, bones aching, but the manly pride that he barely had was demolished.

"I'm not a pack mull!"

Sakura turned around wishing him nothing but death. "You wanna bet?" The sound of her voice slid down his back like ice, making the blond hair on his neck stand on end. Shuddering he gulped at the petite girl glaring at him long; daring him to speak. And he didn't; for his own sake. At least not for a while.

"Could you at least carry something?!"

"Absolutely not!" Sakura shoot over her shoulder as her slim fingers traced the quickest rout to Mist on a dusty map her father gave her only a few hours before. She had asked for it unsure if he even had one, he never left the village, not even for business affairs.

"But you're stronger…"

"Where is your pride?"

"Sakura." He mumbled though he wanted to tell her who the true cause for the lack of self fulfillment.

"No."

"Sakura!!"

Outside to conflict Neji observed, uninterested but concerned. The 'man' that was being repeatedly beaten to the ground would need all his strength to arrive at the Village Hidden in Mist. It was a four day no stop run; a large amount of energy would be needed. If Naruto was too injured, beaten by the pink konichi, to arrive before Manta did its damage the mission would fail. Neji Huuyga was not one to fail in anything let alone a mission.

So he stepped forward undetected by Sakura until he hovered above Naruto godforsaken blood mess of a body. Sakura watched in silent shock as he leaned down to grab a bundle from Naruto's over sized backpack. Slim fingers tightened around the leather strap and hosted onto his back. The blond felt gravity's pressure loosen its hold on the young man. Looking up he saw Neji walk off in the distance, auburn strands dancing after him.

"Hey, Neji-teme!"

A Huuyga man froze preparing himself mentally for some insult. He wasn't in the mood for the stupidity that Naruto was about to give him. But that's why he was a bit surprised to hear the faint whisper:

"Arigato."

Unsure of what to say he did what he only knew to at that particular time, act cold, it was the only thing that came to mind when he recalled his Uncle teachings; emotion was a sign of weakness. "It wasn't for you." The growl of the orange shinobi was immediate.

"You always got to be so sour! Teme!"

Neji ignored the loud outburst and continued walking despite the many eyes that laid themselves upon him. The villagers shook their heads glancing at the living, or they hoped so, badly beaten pulp on the floor that was supposedly going to their future Hokage. Sakura set her gaze on Neji who still walked was on. This was what she hated about him. The lack of feeling. He wasn't any different from a puppet, a body with nothing in it, only playing into the strings of the Huuyga clan. Hinata, though she was not as strong as him, at least she had the strength to choose her own future.

Slowly a hand slipped into hers distracting her from the murderous thoughts that had begun. Naruto grinned up at her, fangs clearly showing."It's okay don't be angry at him. He just can't find who he really is yet."

He spoke as if reading her thoughts. Why was this baka of hers so understanding? She smiled back down at him. She helped him get on his feet. Blue eyes started to filled with something she'd rarely seen in him have. Wisdom, the kind that Fourth Hokage had shown. It felt like talking to an old friend you haven't met for a long time or someone you only knew for a day. It was different, it wasn't like Naruto and some how it made her sad.

"You know, I always think you would be a good Hokage."

Blue eyes blinked at the blushing face of Sakura Haruno that stared at the floor like it was the most captivating thing. And from the corner of her eye the goofy smirk she'd seen earlier returned. Slowly it dead down to a mild smile. A pain stung into her seeing his sad smile.

"Sometimes you think I'm stupid, huh?"

"Yeah." Sakura whispered. "But I know you aren't."

He watched her bite her lip nervously. She didn't like speaking so seriously to him; it was too out of character. Times like this she just wished Naruto would always stay to be the child he usually was. Not the man inside he rarely exposed to anyone. Telling her see him like this only proved further how much he trusted her. That was a crazy type of trust, one that Sakura didn't know if she was worthy to live up to. Absently her finger twined together acting as a release; letting out the tingly feelings of butterflies in her stomach.

"I love it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Act so innocent."

They walked for a long in comfortable quiet. Feet making a certain crunch every time it hit the ground. Her lips would be swollen if she didn't stop nibbling. Green eyes darted around looking for something to distract her from chewing off her bottom lip. They were in the center of town surrounded by hundreds of shopkeepers and ramen stands. To her surprise none of which Naruto jumped at. And she countued glancing until her eyes met with ocean blue. He had been watching her. She brushed a strand from her face pink clearly forming on her face. Naruto laughed at the sudden shyness.

"Hey look."

She followed his arm to the little boys that ran around in circles chasing each other. She guessed that they were playing tag. One in particular caught her eye. A boy held a lily in his tiny, fattened fingers. He looked no older than three, with short brown hair. He was covered in scraps and his shirt was filthy with dirt and grime. But what Sakura noticed more than anything were his blushing cheeks. Not too far from him, under a tree, sat a little girl all kimono dressed with raven hair. Slowly the boy approached her shyly.

"Kaito-kun?" Her voice was so small Sakura had to strain to hear. The boy simply nodded and ushered the flower towards her. She took it in her plump fingers. She smiling up at him tears in her eyes. She grabbed his hand. "Does this mean ya love me?"

The boy blushed another deep red. He nodded again. "Yeah." The ravened haired girl laughed softly before giving the boy a peek on the cheek and skipping off with the boy right beside her.

'Kawaii.'

Sakura turned to Naruto who was now grinning like mad, fangs and all. She felt sorry for the children that walked passed them only to scream off to their mother's about a blond bewhiskered vampire haunting the streets of Kahona. Naruto kept smirking like an idiot to much of Sakura's embarrassment.

"Something good must have happened."

Blond hair became a blur as Naruto nodded furiously. "I fell in love."

Time seemed to have stopped. Her eyes darted to him watching the faraway look in his eyes and the care that was placed sweetly on his face. Her feet were rooted for the second time today. Figures. Somehow she was still standing. The butterflies she had just turned into rocks in the pit of her stomach. Cheeks rosy, eyes glazed Sakura forced herself to take a step but Naruto didn't follow her example. He was waiting for her to comment. Naruto aimed his sight at the clear road that laid infront of them. Waving to the guards at the side he received a wave of greetings. Looking at the sky he noticed Kahona was about to undergo the miraculous change from day to night;sunset.

"R-really?" The highly trained konichi felt stupid for stuttering. In the corner of her eye he nodded.

"Oh, I see. Ano…w-with whom?"

"Hinata." The answer was short, sweet, simple. And the way he said it made her know that his was no joke. Sakura almost let out a breath; she didn't know what she would say if he told her he loved her. "I feel…high." He smiled then laughed.

"High?"

Her voice cracked to her own surprise. He felt high, was this normal. She smile taking in yet another piece of Naruto's 'unique' personality. They started walking again when Naruto noticed Neji a great distance away. Sakura suddenly felt like she understood what he was silently telling her. Grow up. He was showing her that he was not the boy she had once grew up with but a man, not just any man, the future Hokage. She was expected to do the same, to become more than what she is, face life be mature. The cheeky little girl with the bizarre forehead was forgotten long ago.

"I want you to fall in love too. So that you can feel as good as I do. So take your time, find that lucky man, okay?" He lifted his hand, pinky finger out in an act of commitment. "Promise me, that you'll be happy."

She looked at him and then his pledge. His smile was broad, teeth shown. "I promise." She took the offered pinky in her smaller one. "Stay happy with Hinata."

"I will."

They shook hands twice before relieving themselves of each others grasp. Sakura looked up to the sky not looking for anything but just wanting to feel the wind kiss he face with the summer fragrance. "This was completely..." Sakura searched for the proper words to express how the past two hours had felt.

"Unexpected."

"You took it right out of my mouth." She nodded at him looking up again. She smiled at no one and her eyes were set for the journey that they would achieve together, the road that they would pursue. She swore to move forward to have happiness; it was a promise that was going to be kept.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected 5**

"Let's set up camp here."

Naruto nearly collapsed on the floor. His back had been aching for the past three hours and it felt like all energy in him was being sucked out slowly. Neji must have sensed it because the sun wouldn't set for a while. Closing blue eyes Naruto began to sleep soundly on the green grass. Neji pitched the tent and Sakura went about a fire while Naruto slept peacefully, neither Konichi nor byakugan-user wanting or bothering to move the tired body of the blonde. They both knew that he had carried most of their belongings.

Looking over her shoulder she whispered softly, "Doesn't it seem strange that she only sends the three of us?"

"No." Neji stated back turned, "If we need back up we'll report it to her. She never told us how many people we were looking for." Standing up after tying the last knot, he now gave her his undivided attention.

"Yeah, but still, something isn't right." Sakura aid worriedly.

Neji gave a moment to think. Normally something like this would be investigated first by ANBU. But that wouldn't be necessary because there were no ninja in the Mist, at least not any by the village. Only gangs and other anti-governmental groups held ninja. Most were common ninja incapable of doing much damage to Kahona nin, that was until Zabuza. Also this was a negotiation case which meant violence is avoided; the lesser ninja the lower chance that fighting (death mainly) would not be present. The assignment given was indeed rational, though Neji didn't like the feeling of being guinea pig set out to a mission with nothing but general information.

"It makes perfect sense." Neji concluded, "Our main priority is to stop the violence. Fewer numbers is best so that we don't alarm the Mist with our presence. If things get out of hand assistance will be on their way."

"You're right." Sakura said, and as if an afterthought, "Smartass." No sooner had the words left her lips she found herself being stared down at her daring her to go on, eye almost burning holes through her. Sakura laughed at how irritated the Huuyga man looked. Her laugh was high, proud, full, and unknown to her absolutely attractive.

"You're getting yourself into something regretful."

"Honto ni?" A strand of pink hair flipped back gracefully. Neji wondered for a moment if she was still sane of plain stupid. Green eyes gazed lazily at him but with so much intensity the green orbs seemed to come alive.

What had happened to her? When younger, about fifteen, she always made sure there was a safety wall between them at all times. He didn't mind it before; actually he liked the fact that he was given personal space. Sakura kept her distance, word wise and physically, always staying close to Naruto in effort to release the emotion she had held within. He had taken to her as one of the few matured konichi he had ever met. Yet he knew she wasn't stable.

Always unable to control her emotions, most specifically, anger, which she disposed in large burst. It was a weak point that had been clear from the moment they meet, she was a danger to others as well as herself. Someone could easily take advantage of her mix feelings, one in fact was a certain Uchiha. Even with these minor issues Neji expected her to outgrow her child-like ways. Sakura didn't, in his eyes actually it seemed as if she only got worse. It just so happens that time just made her cheeky.

A good ninja should be able to manage themselves, it was critical. One who could not was sure to die in no time flat. In some ways Neji felt sorry for the poor girl.

Signing the older ninja rubbed his temples as a sign of defeat.

There was nothing he could do if she paid no heed to his warning; she'd have to learn things like everybody else, though he wanted to avoid this kind of thing. A ninja should also know when there are up against someone with a metal advantage. If she was going to insult someone at least be stable minded when you do so. Even Naruto was more at peace. But she refused to admit inferiority to anyone. Sakura would go on talking big, just to make her feel better. Just to prove that she was someone great and worthy of being looked upon, because she didn't feel that great inside.

Sakura smirked at her 'easy win.' Neji scoffed on her over confidence; it was sickening to watch, and it would be a pleasure to destroy. As she turned into the tent walking with so much self pride it choked the very air inhaled, Silver eyes sparkled with a new uncovered desire. A tingle of pure delight shocked his very core as he watched bubble gum hair disappear into the tent flaps. For the moment he didn't care what kind of time wasting mind games he was getting himself into. The opportunity just felt too good to pass up.

Naruto was the first to up the next morning, which was unusual by all means.

* * *

It started off as a small brush to his nose, ticklish enough for the blonde to giggle unknowingly in his sleep. But the feeling got more and more persistent until it was an itch. One of which that started at his nose and continued down, irritating the throat, much to the blonde's unconscious displeasure. Taking staggered breathes he resisted the urge building in his senses.

He once again resumed a deeper slumber. An image of ramen came to mind, topped off a mountain beefs and different cut meats. And then there was Hinata wearing that kimono he liked so much-

He sneezed.

Loudly.

Inhumanly.

Neji came bursting through the tent weapon in hand, veins crawling towards his eyes. Ready for anything.

But there was nothing to be ready for. Actually there was no harm in sight. Except a half grumbling blonde gazing over his surroundings, wondering why on earth he was asleep on the ground floor in the first place. Rubbing his back all the while.

Yeah, some danger, huh?

The Huuyga felt stupid coming out here at what looked like, according to the barely present sun, 3:00am. Just to hear an earful of stupidity coming from a Hokage-to-be, if it ever happens that is. Though Neji was sure Naruto would one day hold the awesome title of kage, the young man couldn't help but just wonder to himself. 'Was this (this referring to Naruto) really going to be Tsunade's successor?'

"TEME! How could you let me sleep on the ground?!" Naruto pointed an anger shaken finger at the pondering prodigy. Just the thought of the bastered being alone all night with Sakura made the blonde shiver head to toe.

'Well,' Neji thought. "It was quite easy."

Flabbergasted, and in rage Naruto babbled on about how badly Neji would be beaten if he ever dare do such a thing again and how _**sour**_ Neji was for allowing a Hokage-to-be to pass with such lower back pain . The quiet Huuyga chose to say nothing, though it was clear to him and Naruto that if Sakura had really wanted to she could have prevented the blonde's discomfort just as well. But she didn't. Yet, Neji was reluctant to point out the so very obvious.

"Just wait and see! I'll get you!"

'Sure.'

"Your mocking me aren't you?" The blond was at it again pointing an accusing finger at Neji's face. Neji felt his lip twitch upward for a moment unable to hold down the sinful urge. It was so quick that he didn't even know he had preformed the action.

But Naruto noticed.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sakura woke up that morning she was not too surprised to see two familiar ninja barking off at each other. It took her a few moments to recognize them as Neji and Naruto.

"Get away from me you idiot."

"I saw you laugh bastard!" Naruto then proceed to punch Neji in the face. And at that point Sakura really lost her sense of mind. It was too early for this kind of stuff.

_I mean, I just woke up. And look the sun just rose. _

She sighed and picked up a rock and rolled it between her fingers. Yeah, it was just the right size and weight.

"Why you son of a-."

"Shut the hell up!"

They were moving and that was quite a bit of a problem.

Neji had just kicked Naruto in the stomach. They were rolling on the floor. Kicking up dirt and making a mess of things. Vaguely, she wondered if she should use the opportunity to take a bath in the stream they found earlier. Oh, but then she remembered, non-stop run. Sighing deeply she threw began gathering chakra in her hand.

Naruto and Neji still did not notice.

She flinched, her muscles stretched and pulled ready to be awoken by a dose morning exercise. Power began to build in her arms. Strength that she was all too accommodated with. The rock flew.

* * *

Naruto complaining began to die down. Sakura and Neji silently thanked Kami. They had been listen to four hours of bickering and unhappiness from the blonde daft idiot.

'_He shows his distress too openly if you ask me.' _Neji was in deep reflection. He smiled visiting the day's previous events.

_He was just about to strangle Naruto when out of nowhere a rock flew a smacked Naruto atop the head. The annoyance had stumbled back a few feet and had lain still for a few minutes. Neji wondered if his prayers had been answered, Naruto had finally died. But to his disappointment Naruto had stumbled up and began complaining of something completely different. _

"_My head hurt! Sakura, why did you do that?!"_

_Sakura had waved him away and not too long after they had packed up and started on their way. The whole time Naruto complained._

Except for Sakura practically knocking Naruto unconscious, nothing good really happened.

* * *

"So, baby, what's been going on?"

Tsunade sighed. "Well for starters there has been some trouble in the Mist, I've got a pile of paper work to do, I'm out of sake, and some bitch ass –did you just call me baby?"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Maybe."

"I've got a lot of work on my hands." She said finally. "If you want to be useful you could go get me some liquor."

"So how is Naruto doing?"

"He is still an idiot."

"Hey," Jiraiya said defensively. "He is _my_ idiot."

"So I see where he gets it from."

"Ah." He let her insult slide. "Where is Tsunade model two?"

"She, Naruto, and Neji went on a mission together." She looked at the mountain of paper on her desk miserably. "To the Mist."

"Neji? Are you sure about that?" He moved behind her desk to stand beside her.

It was her turn to shrug. "Hinata went somewhere. There was no one else, if there were, Neji wouldn't be on the mission. They aren't on the best of terms."

"That's true."

Jiraiya thought for a moment. Neji's bored face popping up in his head. The boy was a genius but he was a complete bastard. He knew Naruto would get into a fight with him. Probably he already had. Beside him heard Tsunade sigh. "You sure are under a lot of stress lately."

She didn't respond. Her face wrinkled and she closed her eyes briefly. She looked so beautiful. He let his hands wonder to her shoulders and massaged them gently.

"You need to pass the title of kage on."

"Uhm." She purred softley. "To who?"

"To Naruto."

"Uhm, yeah."

"Then you can drink all the sake you want. And take vacations, I hear the baths in the Sand Village are great."

"Oh yeah, little to the left." The pressure felt _great~._

"You'll be so happy. Know what else you can do?"

"Hm?"

"Gamble."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. Guess what, if you take of your clothes right now, I could make you feel ten times better."

"Not in your life."

"I thought so."

* * *

They had been making good time. If they pushed they could get to the Mist the day after tomorrow. That would make his life so much easier.

"Achoo!"

"You have a cold?" Neji looked back at Naruto as he swung from one branch to another.

"No," Naruto sniffed. "I think someone is talking about me."

* * *

Kakashi turned down a corner before stepping into his favorite ramen stand. "The Usual."

He sat down and picked out his newest issue of Ichi Ichi Paradise. A second of reading and he was already into his book.

_Nana slinked her arms over Ruji in a seductive manner. "Please Ruji, I don't love my husband I only love you!"_

"_Well, my love. If you are in such love with me then I may be able to over look that man." Ruji kissed Nana and in a fever of passionate desire. And across the room, hiden behind the closet doors, Nana's husband watched in horror. Nana was naked before Ruji in no time and in front of her husband's eyes, Ruji began to-_

"Ne? Baba, where is Naruto-sama?" Kakashi looked up to see a grow boy that he knew as Konohamaru. "Ne, are you _still_ reading that stuff?"

"I believe he is on a mission." Kakashi ignored his second question. "Am I really that old? When did Naruto-kun become Naruto-sama?"

"Everybody knows he is going to be the next kage, it is only appropriate." Konohamaru said proudly. "And then I'm going to become hokage."

"You have to let fate decide that." Kakashi smiled behind his mask, his eyes twinkling in amusement. Konohamaru looked exasperated.

"You know I've always wondered would your hair turn a different color as you got older." He said tilting his head to the side. "Do you know?"

"It's not polite to talk to your elders like this."

"Oh, whatever." Konohamaru turned on his heel and waved goodbye. "Say hello to Naruto for me."

Kakashi felt like he had missed something. But then his ramen arrived and he forced himself to forget about. _Hm, this is good._

* * *

**Hmm. Did not update for a while. Ya know stuff happens. People get lazy every once in a while. I've made mistakes is other chapters as well as this one. Point them out to me please and leave a good comment. I'll fix them up sometime. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this one but, uh, be prepared for more. Ha ha Kakashi is getting old! Well not really, just to everyone else. There will be more depth into that in later chapter, please wait.**

**Ps, 'The Inn' is on it's second chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

They were making good time. At this rate they should be arriving in the Village Hidden in the Mist by night fall. After that is either they camp out or find a guest house to spend the night in. They would seek out Manta and negotiate. _If_ Manta is willing to, of course.

For most of the trip he and Sakura had been keeping a steady pace. Naruto on the other hand had to be so difficult. Neji had found himself wondering why Tsunade had ordered him to accompany with these two buffoons.

"Neji! Let's take a rest!" Naruto was whining again. "My feet hurt."

_Good, let them_.

"He is really exhausted…" Sakura trailed off. "We are almost there; one break couldn't hurt, could it?"

_Well, it could delay us by a whole day, but who's counting? _

"Yeah, like Sakura said."

_Me._

"Fifteen minutes tops." He stilled to a stop, where his teammates squatted beside him. It had been dawn when they started and now the sun shinned bright in the air. If they waited too long it would get dark, it wasn't safe at night, and probably they would have to camp out. "You shouldn't be this tired."

"Well some of us aren't workaholic masochistic maniacs, like you." Naruto said bitterly trying to catch his breath. "Besides, I haven't been on a mission in a while, you know how it is." Naruto sighed as he sat down on a branch and place his gaze at the scenery around him. The trees had changed, no longer thin and scattered like the ones near his village, but now became thick and darker as the traveled. The smell of salt water was on the tip of his nose. They were getting close.

He didn't feel right though. Even if the missions had been few for him he shouldn't feel that much fatigue. Something was wrong with him. He knew it. There was that twist in at the bottom of his gut. Looking up at Sakura he could see that she was thinking the same thing. She placed worrying hands on his shoulders.

"We need to get going, or else." Neji declared unaware of the condition of his comrades. He looked impatiently at his watch.

Concern stung his eyes when Sakura's green orbs came to meet his.

"What?"

Her face went blank and the familiar smug frown returned. "Nothing."

"Well then if we are done here…" He looked at the path ahead of them. "We were tagging east, so we should be going west now." He saw Naruto nod in the corner of his eye. He set out, flipping onto another branch. The wind bit his face and salt burned his eyes. He was scheming for what lay ahead, calculating the distance and time.

At the back of his mind there was a thought pulling at him, why did he think she was lying?

* * *

"Ah, Tsunade model number three." Jiraiya smiled as a young blonde woman entered Tsunade's office. She was sporting a little ivory summer dress that stopped mid thigh. He wondered if it he would be able get to some new research out of her, for his next book that is.

"I have a name you know." She scowled at the sight of the white haired ninja that sat behind her sensei's desk. "And what are you doing over there?"

"Oh just sitting." He played with the image of undressing her. Tsunade had gone out to buy some liquor and since there were no other chairs in the room, and the one behind the desk seemed comfy, he didn't mind lounging there for a moments rest. He was getting old, you know?

She came forward inspecting the room as she did. "Where is the Hokage?"

"Out."

Ino narrowed her eyes at him a bit. "Oh. And why am I model number three?"

"Excuse me?" He quirked an eyes brow.

She leaned forward so that she was looming over, as to intimidate him. It wasn't so intimidating, Jiraiya had a good view of her breast from where he sat. "When I came in you called me 'Tsunade model three.' Why aren't I second?"

He thought for a moment before it donned on him. "Oh yes! Simply because you were the last on to come into internship under Hokage-sama. Plus Sakura has more of Tsunade in her than you. Actually, I should be calling you Sakura model-"

"Hm." She threw her nose in the air.

Jiraiya sneered. She just _hated _being categorized under anyone, especially Sakura. What she would do if enraged, he wondered. That dress looked kind of frail. The simplest of movements could upset her modesty.

"Sakura is much more improved than you are. But it is expected since you did, after all, start later. I mean with that kind of chakra control, not to mention medical talent, she could become better than Tsunade one day." He gave a flamboyant wave of his hand. It was going to be fun pushing her buttons.

Ino face was a bright red. "She isn't that great."

"What's more is how beautiful she is, compared to you she-"

_Thump! _

"Jiraiya, unless you want to bring your own death…"

The fist that had slammed the desk were throbbing in anger, he had nearly missed the blow. If he hadn't, well, there would be a lot of blood to clean up. He had to be a little careful. "I know, with her being better than you and all, it is only natural that you feel a bit inferior."

She was gritting her teeth.

"We _all_know how bad you suck at chakra control. Why I remember the last mission we gave you, you nearly blew up the whole of-"

_Pow!_

The pain wasn't immediate. For a moment he just stared at her wondering what damage she had done. Then it hit, and god, did it pain him. Ino had successfully hit Jiraiya in precious, costly family jewels. This wouldn't have been possible with the old desk. But with the new on that lifted high and that did not fully cloth the sitters legs, it was, frankly, quite possible.

"Acrh!" He then began to sink slowly to the floor cursing and hissing all the while. Closing his eyes he tried not to relinquish his masculine pride, for tears would have surely given them away. He squeezed his knees together and groaned. He learned his lesson. In the vision of his blurring eyes he saw two pairs of long, sleek legs.

"Am I still inferior?"

Her voice was so sassy, total turn on.

She walked away.

* * *

_Salty,_Sakura thought. _I could almost taste it._

Salt water, the ocean was near. She could smell it, feel it against her face as she flew up into the sky and came down again to land on a tree limb. It was on her tongue, down her throat, exploding in front of her senses. It was likely that she was following the ocean. If the trees weren't so thick she probably would be able to see it.

_Naruto hang on._

She took a glimpse at her rear, he was out of breath and _pale_. The normally healthy tan on him was gone. She really hoped that Neji wouldn't notice. He gave her a shaky smile, she tried to return the favor. It wasn't working. It must have looked as fake as it felt. It was obvious to the both of them, in a silent agreement, Neji shouldn't know. Unless it got really bad, he would not be informed.

She was worried, Naruto wasn't well, and he needed rest or medicine. It should be something small, a bad cold, she told herself. It was that time after all, winter had just changed into summer, this would be when most people got sick. The dramatic increase in temperature was too much. That was it.

_Yeah, just a bad cold._

Neji slightly wondered why the atmosphere had changed, why it was so unbelievably silent. The odious annoyance behind him had been still. Not murmured a word of distress or outwardly displeasure. As much as he loved the peace of mind, it alerted him to something. Something was not right, not all was well.

But he wouldn't say anything. He could not even place his finger on the problem. He was sure Sakura was aware. Not so much as to Naruto, though. Something had defiantly changed.

In the eyes of the Byakugan he could see the ocean coming into focus. They had crossed several bridges to get where they were and the last one would be the famous Naruto Bridge. Even before they reach mainland, the bridge should be bustling with people according to Tsunade.

The trees broke apart; the ocean was laid out before him.

* * *

Tsunade was walking back to her headquarters, bottle of sake in hand. As she began to ascend the stairways, she noticed her young student step down from her office, heels clicking on every step. If she had been if her office, she was probably looking for Tsunade. The only one who had been there was Jiraiya. Some how that worried her.

"You wanted to see me?"

Ino shook her head smiling sweetly, "No, it's okay." She slid past her teacher and into the streets of Konohagakure. Tsunade couldn't help but to stare after her, dress shifting in the wind.

_Apprentices these days…_

When she opened the doors to her office she caught sight of Jiraiya on the floor, hands around his gems, still hissing.

"What happened to you?"

He opened his eyes to look at her, and groaned. "You know, I really, really liked that old desk of yours. And I really, really hate this new one. Oh, by the way…did you know Ino wears thongs?"

She was getting too old for this.

* * *

**So I was all dressed for school (uniform) when, what do you know, I couldn't find my keys. So I called my mom, she had taken them, so that meant I wasn't going to school (who leaves their doors unlocked?). Yeah, I was watching a suckish movie when I decided that I could be getting some work done instead. So here is the result of my effort.**

**comment.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Village Hidden in the Mist had opened up right before Neji's eyes. The bright sun had almost blinded him, but he carried on, landing on a solid road alongside a wave of merchants. They had stared at him, asking each other what a leaf ninja would be doing there, but he paid them no mind. Sakura and Naruto followed closely behind him.

He had been to the Mist before, many years ago with his uncle. It had been a deserted waste land, poor and in deep poverty. He and his uncle had left promptly. What once were dirty, penniless streets were loud and carried with life. When Tsunade had mentioned that they would be going to the Mist, he hadn't pictured it this way, he was so far from the truth.

With his eyes he could see in the distance tall, large buildings and an abundance of people. The streets were almost unrecognizable to him. Houses that weren't there last time, buildings so large they challenged Konoha's. Actually now that he thought about it, the buildings did look much like his village's.

The Naruto Bridge towered high above him, long and promising, ocean locked beneath it, shimmering a deep blue. Steel arms linking the village to the rest f the world, strong legs powerful enough to keep it standing against the current. The sun was setting above, and hued the steel a light orange shadowing some areas. But he didn't have the luxury of staying to watch its greatness. He had to get a move on. So did the rest of his team. They should find a guest house before it got dark, and also get something to eat.

"Come on." He said looking at them. He could barely make out their faces.

They followed, Naruto once again trailing behind, Sakura a little above him. It was going to be a slow walk her presumed.

* * *

Kakashi strolled through the proverbial streets of Konoha searching for something to contain his interest. There weren't a numerous amount of missions going around, he found that apart from the daily life of a ninja, there was not much left for him to do. Apparently he didn't like many things in the world. He was about to circle the block for the third time in a row when a mane of white hair sparked his notice.

_Now where have I seen that before? _

He came closer. The man seemed to be wooing a young girl. He was large and well built, at least Kakashi made one observation. That really struck him familiar.

_Jiraiya?_

He was standing not too far from the man, could hear his deep persuasive voice.

"You know kitten, I'm not shabby with-"

"Jiraiya?"

"Huh?" The man turned around. It was in fact the frog sage. Behind him the woman slipped away, clearly not taking liking to the 'frog charm'. Jiraiya stood before Kakashi, questioning gaze sweeping over him.

"It's me, Kakashi."

And to that the elder man commenced to laugh. "Almost didn't recognize you, bud." He stood tall, broad shoulders, large frame. "What brings you here?"

Kakashi tilted his head placing a hand to his chin. "I guess," he said eyes looking confused. "I was looking for something to do. But…"

"There isn't anything." Kakashi didn't answer since Jiraiya established it himself. The larger man came to put his arm over his fellow ninja of whom he was not well acquainted with. "Well, I can understand that. That still doesn't excuse you from wondering all around Konohamaru like a lost puppy, though."

Kakashi listened to the older man, wondering when they became so close that Jiraiya could put his arm around him. "I've been…not myself. You see, I've reached _that_ stage in my life. I don't feel as upbeat as I used to. This is how you found me here."

"Hm." Jiraiya bellowed. "I think I understand. You're still young, a whole life ahead of you. Ever thought of getting married? Settling down?"

"No." Kakashi kicked the dirt under his feet. "That hasn't been on my mind."

"You should. Anko isn't so bad you know?"

Kakashi began to feel stone in the bottom of his heart. Why had never thought of these things? At some point he had but it had been dismissed from his mind. Back then he had no need for those thoughts, he had friends and a village to protect, there were always enemies that required vanquishing. He had no time for…personal relationships with women. He looked down at the ground then at the knowing eyes of Jiraiya. There was respect growing slowly between them. A man to man connection.

"There is one thing," Jiraiya bellowed, "that every respectable man should do."

"And, may I ask, what that is?"

"I know a few good bath houses."

* * *

Surprisingly, finding a guest house wasn't too hard. Actually, it was amazingly easy. After crossing the bridge, which sadly, he had no energy to off boast about, they had drifted into the streets and had found a relatively nice looking tavern. Thankfully the owner didn't ask about them being ninjas to Naruto's relief.

And as soon as his face touched the surface of the bed, it felt too good to be true, he was off in dreamland, snoring about ramen and Hinata. Neji had made a big fuss about him, but Sakura infuriated him into letting Naruto sleep.

"He was a bum the whole way here." Neji whispered in the dark.

Even if he couldn't see it, he was sure Sakura had rolled her eyes. "You had been a meat head the whole way here."

He had heard her sigh before saying, "Are you hiding something from me?" With the little light that bleed through the curtains he saw her shift. That was evidence enough for him to confirm his theory. Yes, she was hiding something from him that could jeopardize the mission that they were on. And yes, she was still no willing to tell him about it.

He would find out sooner or later.

* * *

He was sleeping, not really dreaming, but just sleeping. Soon he became conscious that he was indeed, _sleeping_. It isn't much fun sleeping when you know that you are doing it. He was irritated; something or _someone_ was keeping him awake. His mind wouldn't let him slumber. Silver eyes didn't want to open yet, didn't want to have the bright sun bite into his face, but instinct told him better of it.

_Manta?_ He thought sheepishly.

No, he would have sensed their chakra, no matter how small and petty it was. He would know if someone was there. The only two chakra signals he could feel were illuminating from his two team mates. Even if it was a civilian he would still know. So then, the question was left unanswered, who was disturbing his sleep?

He cracked one uneasy eye. _Darkness_.

It was still night. The light of the moon shown threw and was cast on the floor. He still did not move, just waited. Waited for his body to tell what was wrong, why it could not return the nothings it had been experiencing not too long ago. His eyes were tired, they begged to be closed again. Then he heard it. Raspy, haggard, breathing.

Struggled breathing.

Neji was in mild consideration, who would be breathing heavily? He sat up investigating the room. He made out the two sleeping figures of Naruto and Sakura on two beds opposite of him. Sluggishly getting to his feet, he paced around. Looking at Sakura, who he was able to see clearly in the light of the moon, he realized the sound wasn't coming from her.

That left Naruto. He slid over to Naruto's bedside, and threw off the covers.

_Oh god. _

He flipped on the lights and preceded the vigorous action of waking up Sakura. It seemed as if she was refusing to do so. She waved him away, trying to regain the position in bed she was previously in. "Five more-"

"Come on! Up, up!" He had no time for the five for minutes crap. "Sakura!"

When she stirred, his eyes were wide, shocking her into reality. His name was her lips. There was a frantic theme in his eyes. "Naruto…" Plush lips whispered blankly. Neji didn't even have nod. Her eyes traveled to the young man beside her who was breaking out in a cold sweat and shaking crazily. Teeth chattering, face pale, drenched in sweat.

* * *

The so called manly connection, humane bond, respect that Kakashi had underwent in company of Jiraiya had so quickly evaporated, Kakashi hadn't even had enough time to voice his gratitude.

"_And, may I ask, what that is?" Kakashi had asked._

"_I know a few good bathhouses." Jiraiya had said turning them around and heading the other way._

_Jiraiya had dragged Kakashi to a local bathhouse. Kakashi had been silent the whole time, and had stripped of his clothing without a word. When they were at the water's edge he unhurriedly descended into the steaming water._

"_Ah," he smiled. This was much better than wondering the streets like some outcast, looking for something entertaining._

_Jiraiya snickered, "So you still wear that mask even while taking a bath?"_

"_I'm not taking a bath."_

"_You know what I mean." Jiraiya waved a hand. _

_Kakashi smiled behind his mask, he forgot what it felt like to be at peace. The past few days had been spent digging through piles of paperwork in hopes of finding work to do, bothering the hokage in hopes that she would find some work for him to do, even if it was her own, then walking around feeling sorry for himself._

_This wasn't the best of weeks._

_Now, with the water surrounding him, the scent of cherries running through his lungs reminding him of one grown Kunoichi, he truly did feel somewhat relax. He let the tension in the muscles loose, for once letting his guard down. Why couldn't every day be like this?_

"_Jiraiya, th-"_

"_Sh, I think they are coming in."_

"_Who?"_

"_Shh!"_

_Jiraiya pressed a finger to his lips. Slowly he stepped out of the water, covered himself, and padded swiftly albeit quietly towards the division wall. It was made of brick and reach from the floor to the ceiling. Jiraiya worked his way to the wall and at the bottom left corner he began to move one, very small brick, and placed it soundlessly onto the ground. Almost immediately, feminine laughter filled the room._

_He really should have guessed._

_Kakashi raised himself from the pool, watching as shameless pervert began to snicker as he peeped on unsuspecting women. Sighing to himself he put on his towel, allowing the soft cotton to rub against his skin. He had to leave. Stepping closer to Jiraiya, he formally stated, in a low calm voice. "This is not what a respectable man should do. So as a man of honor I will excuse myself form this…transgression."_

"_Sh!"Jiraiya whispered, pulling Kakashi down to his level. "This is the best part…"_

"_Oh my god, is that Tsunade?!" _

_Sure enough, there she was, the hokage sitting amongst other women, quite distinguishable by her overly healthy blossoms …_

"_Jesus, are those even real…?"_

"_Yes, yes they are." _

_He could not tear his eyes from sin, very hot, very arousing sin. He was not this type of man. He was above this! But then again, he was only a man. And this, the thought drunkenly, may just be my answer to his current dilemma. That was until Tsunade suddenly decided to turn around, and looked him straight in the eye. He froze for a moment thinking that she hadn't seen him. Oh, but he was wrong, her face broke out into bright red._

And this is how Kakashi had lost all admiration of Jiraiya. It is also how he had his nose broken, then healed, then broken again by Tsunade along with various parts of his body. But his pain could not be compared to what Jiraiya must had been feeling, for as Tsunade had said, the pain had only just begun. Somehow he knew that promise was intent on being kept.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day?! This could be some kind of record (for me). Scream. Yeah, stayed home today. Got another copy of my keys (just in case). So the whole can't-leave-the-house-'cause-the-door-isn't-locked-because-I-don't-have-the-keys-and-this-is-brooklyn-and-someone-would-probably-walk-right-in-and-take-my-computer-thing shouldn't ever happen again.**

**comment.**


End file.
